AGC circuits are used in a variety of electronic devices and systems. AGC circuits are used to adjust the output of an amplifier to maintain its gain to an appropriate level for input signals within a range.
Narrowband filter circuits use pre and post filter AGC. In this way, the filter input and filter output may be maintained within desired ranges. Pre and post filter AGC gain is typically controlled by the output of the narrowband filter, or independently by signals at the input and output.
Unfortunately, conventional AGC pre and post filter arrangements may not distribute AGC gains pre and post filter optimally.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved filter AGC arrangement that may more effectively take into account pre filter signal characteristics.